Accidental Team Up
by Renniferd
Summary: The digidestines meet one day at a soccer game and end up trying to save the digital world together.
1. Chapter 1

Accidental Team Up is being rewritten and continued on this account. The original story will be taken down from the original account.

I do not own Digimon. The show and its characters belong to Toei and Bandai

/

"Today's the big day" Davis told his partner demiveemon while trying to pack.

"Really? Is it the day Kari finally agrees to be your girlfriend?" Demiveemon asked sitting on Davis's bed. Davis stared blankly into space remembering their first date.

_~Flashback~_

_"Kari wait up" Davis called from the distance seeing her down the hallway. She turned around hearing her name with TK next to her. Davis froze in his tracks and looked at the blonde boy._

_ "OH hi Tk" he moaned._

_ "I gotta get to practice bye Kari." TK said and ran off . _

_"So Davis what did you want?" Kari asked. Davis waited until TK disappeared. _

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime with me" He asked slowly not knowing her reaction._

_ "Sure call me and we can go out to eat sometimes." She answered. _

_"Ok what about now." Davis suggested. _

_"I can't Ken asked me to help him and Izzy with something but, I am free tonight." Kari said._

_ "Ok pick you up around seven then?" Davis asked. _

_"Ok I'll see you then." Kaei smiled and walked away._

_The Date_

_Davis was at the door nicely dressed and with no goggles on his head. He had demiveemon in his arms and a rose for Kari in his hands. He nervously knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The door soon opened showing Kari in tank top and a skirt that went halfway down to her knees. Instead of a hair clp she wore a white head band instead,_

_ "Hey Davis you're not late for once." Kari said. She looked over at Demiveemon. Davis looked over and saw his parter still with him._

_ "Oh I brought Demiveemon so he could play with Gatoon and Augumon while we're gone." Davis said._

_ "Good idea Davis." Kari told her friend. _

_"Gatomon Agumon come paly with Demiveemon he's here." Kari called for the two digimons. _

_"Demiveemon hi." Gatomon said. _

_"Come and join us." Agumon said letting his friend in._

_ "Bye mom I'm leaving." Kari yelled into the house. _

_"Don't be out too late." Mrs. Kamiya called back. _

_"We won't" Kari said. The two left the apartment in silence. During the movie Davis had tried several moves to make it look like he was dating Kari but, he found them to be awkward. Putting his hand around her shoulder wrapping his arms around her waist. Kari hugging him and giving him kisses on the cheek. Nothing. The only thing Davis felt with Kari was awkwardness in fact he liked it better when he was daydreaming about Kari. _

_"Kari I can't believe I'm saying this but I think it's better if we're just friends me trying to date you is awkward. I'd rather just be friends and continue being jealous at TK for hanging around you." Davis said. _

_"It's ok Davis I like us better as friends anyways." Kari giggled. _

_"Cool so want to grab some pizza with me tomorrow after my practice you know as friends." Davis asked._

_ "OK see you at the field." Kari said and walked home to her house._

~End of Flashback~

"And ever since then we've been going out a lot as friends." Davis sighed staring into space again.

"Umm Davis let's go we need to go to her place to meet with the others remember." Veemon told his partner.

"Oh right let's go" He said running out of the house.

/

_Shoes check. socks checks ball check change of clothes check anything else? Oh wormon check. _Ken thought to himself as he looked in his gym bag he grabbed everything he needed including his digimon, digivice and d- terminal and ran out the door.

Everyone was in Tai's house waiting for Davis.

"Where is he?" Yolei asked impatiently.

"Calm down Yolei before you explode." Ken told her softly putting his hands on her shoulder.

/

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. DAVIS IS LATE AND WE NEED TO GET GOING" She yelled back at Ken. They heard a knock on the door just as Yolei stopped yelling. Tai went over and answered it.

"About time come on in." Tai said letting his panting friend in the room.

"Davis you're here, you just missed Yolei explode at Ken." Cody said.

"Ohh would you do it again?" Davis asked.

"NO NOW CAN WE GO BEFORE WE MISS THE GAME!" Yolei yelled again this time at Davis.

"Well it looks like you got your wish." TK told Davis.

"Too late to take it back now." Davis said softly. TK nodded at him in agreement.

"So Ken how about letting our friend shoot some goals when we play against each other?" Davis asked.

"Sorry Davis that would let my team down." Ken said. He still played for the Tomachi team. After joining the digidestines and becoming close friends with them his parents agreed to transfer him to Odiaba for school next year and maybe even most closer to them.

"Davis next year when we're on the same team." Ken answered after Davis went on how friends more important than teammate which Ken had no close friendship to any of them.

"Oh Ken that's months from now what if I don't make it on the team with you next year?" Davis continue.

"Don't worry you will you're really good." Ken sighed.

"Ken aren't you guys playing against two other teams?" Kari asked.

"Yah we are." Ken answered.

"Who?" Yolei asked.

"Um I don't remember." Davis answered. The others rolled their eyes and turned to Ken for the answer.

"We're playing against West Shinjuku and Shybuia." Ken answered.

"Wow this is going to a long game." Sora said. "

Yah but it will be fun because we know Ken will win." Tai said.

"Hay what about me." Davis yelled.

"Right you two will both win." Matt said.

/

"Thanks for inviting us." Jerry said.

"No problem Takato answered as he blushed at her. The two had been going out but they never made it into a relationship since they were both embarrassed to reveal their feelings to each other.

"Yah this is going to be some game." Kenta said from behind the two.

"I hope we meet Ken." Kazu said sitting next to Kenta.

"Yah aren't you playing against Tomachi?" Henry asked. He was sitting across from Takato and Jerry trying to keep his sister, Suzie, sitting in her seat.

"Yah also against Odiaba and Shibuya." Takato answered.

"Don't worry you'll do fine and remember we're here to support you. Right Ryo?" Rika said. The two were sitting across from Kazu and Kenta. They were going out but Rika never made it official. Ryo just decided to wait until she did. Which has been for months now and was about ready for her to say when.

"Ryo? RYO!" Rika yelled at him.

"What?" He asked looking at her.

"Give Takato your support." She answered.

"Oh good luck Takato you'll do great." Ryo said finally.

"Thanks are you ok? You sort of zoned out on us until Rika yelled at you." Takato said.

"Yah it's weird but the name Ken Ichijouji sounds familiar to me." Ryo said.

"Well of course he's been all over the media for being such a smart kid." Henry said.

"No it's not like that. It has to deal with my past." Ryo said.

"Your past? Is he an old friend of yours?" Henry asked.

"I don't know I think so." Ryo answered.

"Ryo even if he was an old friend if you two ever met again would you recognize each other?" Rika asked putting her hands o his.

"I don't know Rika but if we did he probably wouldn't remember me.

"Ryo said putting his hand on hers.

"Aww looks like love." Kazu cooed.

"Shut up Kazu." Rika barked at him. Kazu got so terrified all he could not reply at all. The rest of the bus ride was boring eventually. The only two people asleep were Kazu and Kenta who were snoring up the bus so the others could not sleep.

"Man I'm going to be tired when we get there." Rika said. The group sat quietly for the rest of the ride with their digimon hidden as storage except for Terriormon, Impmon, Monodramon and Calumon and Lopmon who pretended to be stuff animals. Impmon fell asleep on Rika's lap, Terriormon, Monomom and Lopmon were with their partners and Calumon fell asleep on Jerry. Guilmon and Rennamon hid with the sports equipment not making a noise.

/

On another bus, Takuya and his friends were traveling to the same field as the tamers and digidestines.

"Thanks for coming." Takuya said.

"No problem I think it'll be fun." Tommy answered sitting across the row from Takuya with Zoe next to him. JP sat with Takuya and the twins sat behind them. "This should be good. I heard Ken Ichijouji was playing. If I get to meet him I'm hoping he can help me with that game Donkey Madness." Tommy said.

"I thought I helped you with that?" JP whined.

"Yah I know but I need a real player and Ken's the best one I know of." Tommy answered.

"I wouldn't mind meeting him after all he is cute." Zoe said.

"It would be cool hanging out with Japan's smartest kids." Kouji saiid.

"I heard he might go to a public school now." Kouichi said.

"Whoever is friends with him must be lucky." JP said.

"Yah and I get to play against him." Takuya cheered.

"I wonder if he's single" Zoe said. JP heard this and frowned.

"Zoe Ken doesn't have time for girls being busy with school work, and soccer games and all he probable doesn't have time to ask a girl out. So you're better being with me." JP said.

"Oh when I see him I am planning to ask him." Zoe answered back. Jp said nothing for the rest of the bus ride.

/

"Wow" Ken and Davis said together looking at the long field.

"We're playing on that?" Davis asked.

"I guess so" Ken answered. The kids walked down to the field.

"Ken want me to hold wormon for you?" Kari asked.

"Yah thanks" Ken said giving Kari wormon, his d3 and his d- terminal.

"I'll watch over your things." Tai told Davis.

"Thanks" Davis said giving Tai his things. He and Ken ran to the field to meet with their teams.

"We better get seats." Matt suggested.

"Good idea." Sora said. Tai lead the group to their seats on the bleachers.

/

"Whoa big field." Kenta said.

"I can't believe your playing on this." Kazu said.

"Ooh let's go play." Suzie said and ran off.

"Suzie come back here." Henry yelled and ran after his sister.

"We'll save seats." Ryo called after him. Henry did not answer.

"Here Jerry can you hold this?" Takato asked giving her his goggles, d- power ad his cards.

"Good luck." She called after him as he ran up to his team.

/

Takuya looked at the huge field he was playing on.

"Wow this is going to be amazing." He said.

"We definitely need good seats for this game." Jp said.

"Takuya give me your things so you can go with your team already." Kouji said.

"Thanks" Takuya said, gave his friend his d-tector, and goggles and ran towards his team.

"You guys I think I see some seats over here." Kouichi said leading the group to a back row on the bleachers.

~Tamers~

"Suzie you can't run off like that." Henry said pulling his sister towards the bleachers.

"Henry, Suzie over here" Ryo called waving his arms. Henry noticed the group sitting on the edge of the bleachers and a few rows up from the first row. Henry pulled his sister over to the group. Henry gave his sister to Rika who picked er up and placed the girl next to her, Ryo then helped Henry climb on and sat next to him.

"Miss anything?" he asked.

"Nope they're just about to start." Ryo said. The kids watched for Takato and noticed he and his teammates were going over to another soccer team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary: During the soccer game Davis, Ken, Takuya and Takato all meet for the first time. The other digidestines who are watching the game notice they aren't the only one with digimons.

Last time: (Takato) A soccer game is happening in Odiaba Ken, Davis, Takuya and I are playing against each other. The rest of our friends got to tag along and watch us play. Wish me luck.

Takato and his teammates were given the news that instead of doing one on one it would be two on two. Shibuya and Shinjuku would team up and Odaiba and Tamachi would team up against them. Takato noticed a boy standing alone and went over to him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked the boy.

"Yah I'm just looking for my friends. I'm Takuya by the way." The boy replied.

"I'm Takato my friends are over there." Takato said pointing to a group of kids who had strange looking creatures on their laps.

"Digimon" Takuya said quietly to himself.

"What did you say?" Takato asked him.

"Nothing I just remember I have to do something." Takuya said quickly and ran away.

"Ken looks like we're on the same side." Davis told his friend as they were stretching. The two watched the other teams trying to get to know each other. Soon a bunch of boys from the Odaiba team came up around Davis and Ken.

"We're playing with Ken" they cheered getting in closer.

"Hey back off personal space." Davis told his teammates who were surrounding the two closer. He managed to pull his friend out of the crowd.

"Thanks" Ken said.

"Looks like the days of you blending in as a normal kid is gone. You'll be signing autographs by the end of the game." Davis told his friend.

"I know why do you think I spend most of my time with you and your friends in the digital world." Ken laughed.

"Ken my friends are also your friends remember." Davis said.

"Right still sometimes think I'm just some one who is bak up." Ken said.

"No you're more than that without you we wouldn't be where we are now." Davis said.

~Bleachers~

The digidestines were waiting for the game to tart when they noticed some strange creatures sitting with a group of kids on the opposite site of the field.

"Kari, look kids with digimon" Yolei told her friend who was the first one to notice.

"You're right hey Izzy do you recognize any of them?" Kari asked the red haired boy who was sitting next to her. He looked over to where she was talking about.

"I'm afraid not but I do see a Terriormon." He answered.

"I see kids with him that I don't know." T.K. said sitting next to Kari.

"Maybe we can talk with them." Cody said.

"Maybe they're digidestines like us" Yolei said. The others looked at her then went into deep thought.

"If there were other digidestines gennei would have told us." Tai said suddenly.

"You're right the only other digidestines we know of are the original before us and the ones around the world." Matt said.

"Maybe they are digidestines that gennei doesn't know yet." Sora said.

"We could talk to him about it." Mimi suggested.

"Sure but let's first talk to the kids." Kari said. The others nodded in agreement.

~Tamers~

"Found Takato." Rika said.

"He's with another boy." Jerry said sitting next to Rika.

"Look over there more digimon." Suzie said pointing to a group of kids with weird creatures on their laps across the field on another set of bleachers.

"You're right." Henry said.

"I wonder if they're tamers like us." Ryo said sitting next to Henry.

"Maybe we can talk to them afterwards." Henry said. Ryo nodded in agreement.

~Digidestines~

"See Takuya?" Tommy asked.

"No I don't" JP answered.

"I do and he's with some other boy" Kouji said.

"Oh is Ken?" Zoe asked.

"No it's some other boy." Kouji said.

"Rats" Zoe pouted.

"Look digimon over there." Kouichi said pointing across the field to see strange creatures with a group of kids. \

"You're right and there are more over there." Kouji said pointing to the other end of the field.

"Let's go and grab them." JP said standing up.

"No we can't we'll make a scene." Kouji said.

"Besides the digimons don't seem to be hurting anyone." Kouichi said.

"Maybe we can talk to those kids after the game." Zoe said.

"That's a good idea." Tommy said. The others nodded in agreement.

Soon the game started as the kids wached the team rinnung up and down the field going. Ken was the one who mostly scored points for his team with the help of Davis. Takuya and Takato were quickly becoming friends hanging out together during time outs and being benched. They also got to know Davis and Ken through meeting each other on the field. During half time Davis and Ken were sitting on the bench talking when Takuya and Takato came over.

"Hey you two played great." Takuya said.

"Thanks you guys are great as well." Davis said.

"Wow I'm playing against Ken Ichijouji my friends are going to be jealous of me." Takato said.

"Thanks you know I'm Ken this is my friend Davis we've known each other for a while." Ken said.

"I'm Takuya and I this is Takato we just met since our teams are playing together." Takuya said.

"So Ken got any tips on how to be a great player like you?" Takato asked.

"Yah just do your best and practice." Ken answered.

"Cool thanks." Takuya said.

"If you guys are staying in town for a while maybe the four of us could meet up and play soccer together." Davis suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Takato said.

"Yah we'll let you know." Takuya said.

"Cool I can help you with training." Ken said.

"Aright we're hanging out with Ken." Takuya and Takato said together. Davis and Ken just laughed.

"Ok time for the second half." The coach anounced.

"Oh time to go." Ken said.

"Yep later." Takato said. Ken and Davis ran off in opposite direction from Takuya and Takato. The last half of the game was no different than from the first half except Davis and Ken had won the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Meeting

Last time: (Gabumon) Ken's soccer team up with Davis's team, where his other teammates went nuts over. Davis and Ken met two boys from the other team, Takato and Takuya. Our friends sitting in the bleachers notices another group of kids had digimon. Could they be digidestines as well?

Summary: The digidestines finally meet each other and learn things they never knew each other. And for the Tamers and the kids with of the legendary warriors it's a trip that brings them back to the digital world. Is it the one they're familiar with?

~Digidestines~

Davis and Ken were telling their friends about the game when they heard someone talking to them.

"Hey good game you two." The voice said behind them. The group turned around to see a kid with messy brown hair and wearing a pair of googles. He had two boys that looked alike, a girl in purple with long blonde hair a younger boy about Cody's age and a chubby kid.

"Thanks you did great." Davis said.

"Ahh. It's Ken I can't believe I'm close to Ken." Zoe squealed jumping up and down.

"Sorry you'll have to ignore her Ken she's been blabbing about you since she heard I was playing against you." Takuya said.

"It's ok Yolei was like that when I first met her." Ken said pointing to the girl with purple hair.

"Don't worry the thrill has worn off now since we've been through a lot." The girl replied.

"Do you have time to go out with girls" JP suddenly asked.

"Well I don't have a girlfriend right now but I have hung out with girls before." Ken said.

"HAH. That's 10 dollars you owe me." Jp shot at Zoe.

"NO fair that was a foul you completely used that against me when I was daydreaming." Zoe whined.

"So what did I miss?" Takato asked.

"Takato hey you didn't miss muh." Takuya said.

"So your friends came along as well." Ken asked.

"Yah just like you guys" Takato replied.

"WE'RE WITH KEN, WE'RE WITH KEN!" Kenta and Kazu chanted while dancing around.

"Ignore them they've been talking about for a while." Takato said.

"It's ok each of our group has their own fan in it." Ken replied.

"Hey Terriormon more digimons to play with." A large red like dinosaur digimon told the bunny with large long ears.

"Hey you're right." Terriormon replied.

"Hey you two zip it." The girl with brunette hair tied back in a high ponytail, ordered.

"So the I wasn't imagining things you guys all have digimons." The boy with blck haired tied back in a bandana said.

"Whoa you guys know about digimon too?" Davis asked.

"Yah" Takuya replied.

"There has to be some reason to this." Izzy said to himself.

"So Davis Ken who are your friends.?" Takato asked.

"Oh While the older kids are Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe and their digimons Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon and Gomonom." Davis said as he pointed to his friends.

"They're the older and original group along with their younger siblings." He explained.

"I'm Ken, this is Davis, TK, Cody, Yolei and Kari and their partners, mine's wormin, Davis's veemon, patamon, armordillamon, hawkmon and gatomon." Ken said pointing to the younger kids.

"We make up the new generation of digidesines." Ken added.

"TK and I were apart of the older group a few years ago" Kari piped up.

"Kari is Tai's younger sister and Matt is my older brother they and the older kids come and help us when we need them on missions." TK concluded.

"That's cool being a digidestine for three years you guys must have been hard keeping the secret from your parents." Rika said.

"It wasn't easy then but they know about it now." Izzy replied.

"What about you guys?" Tai asked looking over at Takato's group.

"Oh I'm Takato my partner is Guilmon and these are my friends, Henry, his sister Suzie, their partner Terriormon and Lopmon, Rika with her partner Rennamon, Ryo is with Monodramon, Kenta is partnered with machindramon, that's Kazu and marineangemon and Jerry who lost her partner Leomon during a battle and hasn't seen him since. Together all of us are known as tamers." Takato explained.

"THat's cool." Sora said.

"Marineangemon is so cute." Mimi said looking at the small creatures.

"You sad one of your friends lost their partner right?" Ken asked. Takato nodded.

"That's sad Gatomon and Kari lost a friend. He saved their lives." Joe said. Jerry turned to Kari.

"It's true if it wasn't for him Gatomon and I would have never became partners and join the team and become close friends with the kids I know now." Kari said.

"That's sad to lose someone you're close too." Zoe said.

"Remember you still have him in your memories." Ken said.

"And when all hope is lost stay happy and remember that your friends want you to be happy and down in the dumps all the time." TK said.

"You're getting it from those who have experience the pain of losing someone that's special to them." Matt said.

"And to us our partners are really important to us we'll do anything for them and they'll do anything for us." Sora said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." Jeri said.

"No prob" TK, Ken and Kari said together.

"Takuya your turn." Davis said.

"Right I'm Takuya and these are friends, Kouji, his twin brother Kouichi, Tommy, Zoe and JP." Takuya said.

"Hey why am I mentioned last?" JP asked angrily.

"Oh shut up and be glad Takuya even mentioned you." Kouji yelled at him.

"Wait you guys don't have digimon partners." Tai said.

"So" Zoe replied.

"You need to a digimon partner to be a digidestine." Yolei said.

"We have digivices is that good enough?" Tommy said holding his up to the group.

"That's different from what we have." Kari said holding up hers.\

"Tai show them yours." Izzy said. Tai did as he told.

"They're defiantly different from ours." Henry said holding up his.

"Weird so maybe we're all digidestines after all." Matt said.

"We'll figure that out later right now we need to get to the digital world." Ken told his group.

"Cool we'll tag along." Takato said.

"Us too." Takuya said.

"OK so we're all going one question how do we get there?" Rika asked.

"First let's go somewhere there isn't a lot of people around then we'll show you." Izzy said.

"Let's try to open a gate from a library or a computer store privately." TK suggested.

"Good idea." Matt said. The group got to the nearest computer in town and luckily no one was around. Izzy sat down at the computer setting the digital gate up.

"Ok Cody why don't you open it." he said looking up.

"Um ok" Cody said.

"OK everyone digivices out now I don't know if all of us will go" Ken advised everyone.

"Digiport open" Cody said out loud. Everyone watched the computer screen beam out a bright light. They were then pulled into the screen. Everyone landed with a thump in the digital world on a green clearing in the woods.

"We're back" Jerry said looking at the blue sky of the digital world.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Separated

Last Time:(Takuya's P.O.V.) After the game my group met up with Takato's and Davis's group, which turn out that we're all digidestines. We got a message from some guy named Gennai. We went into the school and one of Davis's friends was able to get us to the digital world but it wasn't one I was familiar with.

Summary: When a cracks through the ground opens, it sends Kari, Ken, Kouichi, and Kouji down into it.

"You're right Jerry but it's not the same one." Takato said looking around.

"Hmmm no railroads." Takuya said.

"Nice to be back when it's nice and peaceful again." Sora said.

"Yah it is." Mimi agreed.

"Come on let's head to Gennei's." Izzy announced.

"Way to kill the mood Izzy." Yolei commented. The group slowly started walking along the woods. Kari had awkward feelings while walking through the woods that she wouldn't share to anyone.

"Kari are you ok?" TK asked looking over at her.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She answered softly keeping her head down.

"Hold it there's something wrong." TK called to the front of the group.

"Is something wrong?" Tai asked leading the group towards them.

"Kari is everything alright?" Tai asked.

"I'm fine can we just keep walking." Kari replied.

"Kari" Ken called after her. Kari ignored him util she fell.

"Kari" Ken yelled. He ran towards her and grabbed her hands just as she fell through the crack. She looked up and saw him holding her hand.

"Ken don't drop me" She said panically.

"Don't worry I won't" He said trying have his hand slip. Kari held on to him with both hands but felt her hands slipping.

"Ken I can't hold on any longer." She told him.

"Don't worry I'm going to try to pull you up." He told her. Her hand slipped away from him unil another hand caught her.

"Hold on we're going to try to pull you up." The boy with the bandana said. Kari noticed the crack getting worse.

"No don't the ground is going to break." Kari warned them.

"Don't worry we won't let you fall" said another boy with black hair.

"No if I fall you guys would fall with me." She warned them. The ground cracked from underneath them sending Kouji, Ken, Kouichi and Kari below ground. "Kari" TK and Tai yelled.

"Kouji" Zoe and Takuya screamed,

"Kouichi" Tommy and JP yelled.

"Ken" Yolei and Davis called as the rest of the kids wacth the four kids and their digimons go below the ground.

"They're gone" Ryo said softly.

"Good job look at what that girl did." Takuya yelled a Davis.

"It's not Kari's fault." Davis replied.

"Yah your friends were stupid enough to help Ken." Yolei said backing up Davis.

"Our friends aren't stupid." Zoe yelled at Yolei.

"Well it was stupid of them to help our friends." Yolei replied.

"ENOUGH" Takato yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Arguing won't help you guys find your friends." He said calmly.

"Why do you care you didn't lose anybody." TK asked.

"Because we can't get home." Rika answered.

"Don't worry we can make a digiport to send you guys back home." Davis said.

"ARE YOU KICKING ME OUT OF THE DIGITAL WORLD?" She yelled at him.

"NO YOU SAID YOU WANT TO GO HOME SO WE'RE GIVING YOU THE WAY" Yolei yelled back.

"Rika stop" Ryo said grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"Yolei" TK said do the same to her.

"Look no one doesn't have to go home if they don't want to but right now we need to find the four that are missing." Izzy yelled to the group.

"Right and to do that we can't be fighting each other." Tai replied.

"TK try emailing Kari and Ken and see if they reply." Matt said. TK nodded in agreement and pulled out his d- terminal.

"Takuya is there away to contact your friends?" Davis asked.

"I think so" Takuya said.

"Kouji, Kouji come in Kouji can you here me?" Takuya said into his digivice.

"I got nothing." Takuya replied.

"No respond from either Kari or Ken." TK informed Davis.

"Well then we better start searching." Davis said. "But where do we start the digital world is so big, they could be anywhere." Zoe said. "Where ever they are let's they stick together." Yolei spoke up.

~Ken, Kari, Kouji, Kouichi~

Somewhere else in the digital world four kids and two digimons were lying on a beach covered by a grey fog.

"Where are we?" Kari asked getting up from the ground.

"I have no clue." Ken said getting up as well.

"Do you guys know where we are?" Kouji asked.

"The place looks familiar." Ken said.

"Do you guys hear waves crashing?" Kouichi asked.

"I do" Kari answered.

"The fogs lifting." Gatomon said walking up to her partner.

"Now we can see where we are." Wormon said going towards his. The four kids stood next to each other looking at a dark grey ocean.

"Oh no I know we're we are." Kari said.

"Me too we're in the dark ocean." Ken said.

"Dark ocean? What's that?" Kouichi asked.

"We're standing in it." Kari answered as the group of kids looked across the grey ocean.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding The Way Home

Last time: (Agumon) Kari fell through a crack in the ground. Ken, Kouji and Kouichi tried to pull her up but they were pulled in by the ground. We can't contact them and already the group is in Chaos. Now we need to find them.

Summary: Kari, Ken, Kouji and Kouichi find themselves in the dark ocean. Can they escape?

Kari heard her d- terminal go off. She quickly opened it and read the email.

_Kari,_

_Hope you kids are alright we're going to try to find you be safe_

_TK_

"It's an email from TK" She said. Ken walked over and read the email. "Tell him not to find us we'll go find him." Ken said. Kari nodded in agreement.

_TK_

_We're fine don't search for us we're in the dark ocean we'll come and find you guys_

_Kari_

TK read the email and showed it to Yolei.

"Listen up" Yolei said.

"We got an email from Kari. She said they're ok but we can't go searching for them they'll find us." Yolei said.

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled.

"Tai calm down." Matt said.

"WEll WHERE ARE THEY?" Tai screamed. Everyone looked at them.

"They're in the dark ocean we have no way of getting to them." TK said.

"So you're saying we have no way to get to them?" Takuya asked.

"That's right it's up to them to find their own exit." Yolei said.

"How do you two know about this place?" Matt asked. TK and Yolei both explained their memories in the dark ocean with Kari and Ken.

"So how do we get to them?" Izzy asked.

"There was a hole in the sky that brought Us back to the digital world when I was with Kari and Ken, We were the only ones that could see it the others couldn't" Yolei said.

"Is it possible for the hole to reappear on them again?" Tai asked. Yolei said nothing but shrugged her shoulder.

"I'll just email Kari letting her know we got the email." Yolei said.

"Great what do we do?" Rika asked.

"You guys can do whatever we're going to visit an old friend." Izzy said.

"Great we're coming along." Takuya said. "Us too" Takato said. The group soon started an argument.

~Dark Ocean~

Kari had once again received an email from Yolei.

_Kari,_

_Glad you and Ken are alright. Search for an opening and come home quickly we'll be waiting._

_Yolei._

"Opening?" Kouji asked.

"Yah last time we came there was an opening behind Blossommon that lead us out." Ken answered.

"My guess the exits are different each time we come here." Kari said.

"What do you mean?" Kouji asked.

"Well before Ken joined the team we had an enemy who called himself the digimon emperor. I'll let Ken explain him later if he wants. One day I was sent hear by the dark creatures called scubamon who wanted me to be their queen. TK, Patamon and Gatomon came to my rescue and saved me. There was a control spire here and when pegasasmon knocked it down the posotive energy of the light allowed gatomon to digivolve after that the light had brought us back to the sigital world." Kari explained.

"As Kari said the digimon emperor was the enemy of the digidestines. He tortured innocent digimon and tried to destroy them." Ken said softly.

"Why would someone do that?" Kouichi asked.

"To get away from his life that he lived in. To start over after wishing for his brother to die and have it come true that same day. To get away from parents who worshiped the brother for being smart and the best. To become what his parents wanted him to be." Ken replied quietly.

"How would you know this?" Kouji asked.

"Because I was that person. I turned Agumon against his partner, tried to get rid of my friends and believed that this was some stupid game." Ken answered. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" Kouji yelled at him.

"The digital world is not a game he continued.

"Kouji it's no different then what I've done." Kouichi said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I used to hold the spirit of darkness of Duskmon. I went against my friends and tried to kill them." Kouichi said.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"When we were young our parents separated us I live with our mother and Kouji lives with our dad. The thing was when they separated us they never told us we were twins they said the other parent died when we were young. My grandmother before she died told me that I had a brother name Kouji. I followed him to the train station. I missed the elevator that he was in so I ran down the stairs and fell unconscious. Cherubimon found me and brought my spirit to the digital world and gave me the ability to become duskmon when needed to." Kouichi explained.

"Looks like you two were connected to the darkness." Wormon said standing next to Ken.

"I bet you two will be great friends" Gatomon predicted.

"She's right you two have so much in common." Kari said.

"I guess you're right." Ken said.

"Ok as much as I like getting to know you guys can we please find an exit?" Kouji asked annoyed.

"Kari and I have d- terminals to contact each other if needed" Ken said.

"So you two would have to separate" Kari said.

"I'll go with her then since we both have light." Kouji said.

"Let's go this way." She said leading him away from the other two boys. Gatomon quickly followed.

"Well I guess it's you and me" Kouichi said.

"Yep let's go this way" Ken said.

~Kouji and Kari~

The two were walking in silence until Gatomon heard a voice in the distance.

"Wait do you guys hear something?" She asked.

"I don't hear anything." Kouji said.

"Me neither, Gatomon maybe you're tired you barely slept last night because of your excitement over the game." Kari said.

"I heard something I know it." The cat whined.

"Gatomon" Kari sighed.

"Just stop and listen for a minute." the cat begged. Kari looked over at Kouji who just shrugged his shoulders. They remained still and still heard nothing. Kari cupped her ear when she heard a fainted voice calling for help in the distance.

"You're right I hear it too" Kari said.

"I don't" Kouji said.

"Try cupping your ears." Kari replied. Kouji did as he was told and soon could hear the voices as well.

"I hear them too. Sounds like they're coming from the water." He said. "

The water's so dark you can't see anything through it." Kari said walking up to the water. A grey blob slowly reached out from the water and tried to grab her. Kari screamed and fell to her knees. Kouji came running over with a stick and whacked the thing. He grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her away from the water. "Thanks" She said quietly.

"No prob you better tell Ken" Kouji replied. Kari nodded in agreement and created an email.

_Ken,_

_a voice came from the ocean, when we went to get closer something tried to pull me in._

_Kari_

Ken read the email with Kouichi peaking over the shoulder.

"Looks like they're in trouble" Kouichi said. "Right let's go" Ken said running in the opposite direction with Kouichi and wormon following him.

~Kari and Kouji~

"Should I digivolve?" Gatomon asked as the three of them was waiting for something to happen.

"No not yet let's see what happens" Kari said.

"I think we're safe" Kouji said.

"Right let's keep walking." Kari said.

"No don't stop." The voice said. The two turned around to see nothing.

"Who are you show yourself." Kouji ordered. Soon grey blob came out of the water.

"Scubamon." Kari said.

"Save us" the creature said reaching out to her. Kari slowly backed away letting Kouji hit them with a stick.

"Stay back" He said hitting them. One scubamon reached out and pulled the stick away from Kouji. "Kouji" Kari screamed. "Now?" Gatomon asked. "Now" Kari replied.

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angewomon"

"Kari run and hide. I'm going to help her." Kouji ordered. "How you don't have a digimon?" Kari asked. "Don't worry I don't need one." Kouji answered pulling out his digivice.

"Execute spirit evolution... Lobomon."

"He turned into a digimon" Kari gasped. "Kari get out of here run" Kouji ordered. "Kari do as he says" Angwomon said. Kari nodded and ran in the other directiion. "Kari, Kouji" voices called in the distance. "Ken Kouichi I'm over here" She yelled back. The two boys ran up to here. "Where's Kouji?" Ken asked looking around for him. "In battle with Angewomon." Kari said. "Wormon go and join the." Ken ordered his partner.

"Wormon digivolve to... Stingmon."

"I'll go and help too." Kouichi said. "You can't you don't have a digimon." Ken said. "I don't need one" Kouichi replied. "What?" Ken asked "You'll see" Kari said.

"Execute spirit evolution ... Lowemon"

"He can become a digimon" Ken gasped. "Let's go hide somewhere so we're not in danger." Kari suggested. Ken nodded and ran in the other direction.

~the battle~

Angewomon and Lobomon were busy trying to get the reason why they creatures were after Kari.

"Why do you want her?" Angewomon asked.

"She's our queen." The creatures answered.

"Queen? She's a regular digidestine" Lobomon said.

"That's where you're wrong for see she is the child of light" Scubamon answered. Stingmon and Lowemon soon showed up to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Lowmon asked.

"They want us to hand over Kari for some reason." Lobomon answered.

"Why?" Stingmon asked.

"She will defeat our master who is after her." scubamn replied.

"And he would be?" Stingmon asked.

"You'll see" the Scubamons said sinking back into the water.

"Rats I wanted to attack them." Lowemon said.

"Forget that let's get Ken and Kari and get out of here." Lobomon said. He and lowemon changed back into their human form.

"Climb on and we'll take you to the others." Stingmon said. Kouichi climbed on him and Kouji road with Angewomon.

~Ken and Kari~

"I wonder if they're ok?" Kari asked. The two were hiding behind a giant bolder.

"Don't worry I'm sure they're fine." Ken said.

"Hey you guys alright?" A voice said from the other side of the bolder.

"Kouichi" The two kids replied.

"Good to see you two are safe" Kouji said.

"Thanks." Kari and Ken said together.

"So how do we get out of here?" Kouji asked.

"Found it" Kouichi said looking at the hoe in the sky behind them.

"Nice work" Ken said.

"Right let's go." Kari said getting on Angewomon. Kouichi and Ken went with Stingmon and Kouji climbed on Angewomon with Kari. The two flying digimons flew towards the hole where they would be bak in the digital world.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Separate Battles

Last time: (Takuya)Kouji, Kouichi, Kari, Ken, and their digimon partners fell through the ground landed in a strange place called the Dark Ocean. There these creature called Scubamon tried to take Kari to defeat their mast but the other three were able to rescue her. Mean while the rest of us tried to contact them but it didn't work until TK and Yolei could.

Summary: The four kids return to the digital world hoping to see their friends. Each team is separated fighting enimies while Kari, Ken and the twins split up to help some friends.

The four kids went in the hole and found themselves falling on the ground.

"Are we back?" Kouji asked.

"Yah this is where I fell" Kari said looking around in the woods.

"Looks like everyone left." Kouichi said.

"I hope they weren't trying to find us." Ken said right before the beeping noise of the digivice went off.

"Looks like our group is in trouble." Kouji told his brother.

"Yep" Kouichi said looking at his digivice that showed four red dots flashing.

"My digivice picked up something as well." Kari said looking at hers.

"Ok Kouji,, Kouichi you two go help your team I'll go with Kari and see what's wrong." Ken said.

"No Ken you should go with them. So we can contact each other if we need help." Kari suggested.

"You want to go alone?" Kouji asked.

"I'm ok I usually don't get to do this with Tai around and beside I know my way around." Kari said shrugging her twins looked at each other confused.

"Look my brother is a bit over protective so this is a chance to be on my own. I promise I'll email if I ran into trouble." Kari said.

"Ok but be safe." Ken said.

"Don't worry i will come on Gatomon let's go" Kari said and walked away from the boys with the cat following her.

~Tamers~

Each of the digidestine team had split up due to facing some digimons that separated them. In the deeper part of the woods the tamers were fighting Leomon and Ogremon. The only problem was the tamers couldn't get their partners to digivolve.

"Come on Digi modify" Takato screamed for the twentieth time sliding a card through his digivice.

"Takato stop Guilmon couldn't digivolve the last twenty times I don't think he could do it now." Henry said to him.

"Ok I'm done" Takato said putting his card away.

"I wonder what's causing this." Rika said.

"I don't know" Ryo replied.

"Yah but we still need to fight." Terriormon said.

"Right" The other digimons cheered.

"OK let's go" He said charging forward.

"Terriormon be careful." Henry called out to his partner.

"Terrior tornado" Terriormon cried whirling towards the digimon. Ogremon took his club and swung it at terriormon, hitting him and causing him to fly away. "Terriormon" Henry called watching his digimon disappear over the trees.

~Kari~

In another area of the woods, Kari was riding Nefertimon following the signal on her digivice.

"I don't get it my digivice is going off but I don't see anything." Kari said watching the light blink on her digivice.

"Heeeelp meeeee" a voice said in the air. Kari looked up and saw Terriormon flying in the air and caught him with her hands. Nefertimon landed on the ground and changed back into Gatomon and waited for Terriormon to wake up with Kari.

~Frontier~

In another area of the woods the remaining Legendary Warrior were having problems with Duskmon.

"We don't have enough energy to keep this up." Kazumon to the group.

"I know but we don't know if Kouji and Kouichi are back yet." Agunimon said.

"Beetlemon watch out" Kumumon shouted.

"Spiking Strike" Beatlemon turned around in time to see Ken and the twins riding Stingmon.

"You guys made it back" Agunimon said.

"Yah see you guys could use some help." Ken said.

"Yah hey where's Kari?" Agunimon asked.

"She went on her own mission." Kouji answered.

"Alone?" Kazumon asked.

"Yah I might help you guys for a bit then go and help her." Ken said.

"Well that's good." Kumomon said.

"Hello a little help here" Beatlemon said being attacked.

"Whoops sorry JP" Kouji said.

"Let's join in and help out." Kouichi said. Kouji nodded in agreement and the two transformed.

~Kari~

Terriormon woke up and found himself lying in Kari's lap.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yah where's Henry?" He asked.

"We haven't seen him but we could help." Gatomon said. They all stood up except for Terriormon who fell back down again.

"Here want me to carry you?" Kari asked picking him up.

"Thanks." Terriormon said. As they were walking in the woods Terriormon slowly started to tell her about what happened after she fell through the ground.

"So we were facing Orgremon. None of us could digivolve and when I tried to attack he whacked me with his club and I went flying and that's when I saw you." He finished. Kari looked at her digivice and realized she was heading in the same direction as the red dot.

~Tamers~

"Terriormon" Henry shouted watching his partner go flying above the trees.

"I want to go home" Suzie wailed loudly.

"We can't not until we find Terriormon" Henry said calming his sister down.

"Come on let's start searching" Takato said leading the group away from battle.

"Terriormon" The group started calling out hoping to find him.

~Kari~

"Henry" the small group started calling out.

"Guilmon Rennamon anyone?" Terriormon yelled from Kari's sholder.

"Terriormon" A voice called from the distance. Terriormon jumped off of Kari's sholder and started running in the direction he heard the voice. Kari and Gatomon quickly followed.

~Tamers~

"Henry" a voice called from the distance.

"Terriormon" Henry said and started running towards the voice.

"Henry wait up." Takato said running after him with the others. The two groups kept running through the woods until...

CRASH

"Ow that hurts." Takato said rubbing his head.

"Sorry we heard you guys and started running towards you." Kari said.

"Henry" Terriormon said jumping over the pile of kids until he reached his partner. Everyone slowly started standing up. Kari stood off to the side watching the tamers as they were talking with Terriormon.

"Kari say something tell them that we're leaving." Gatomon said.

"I can't it's rude to but in." Kari said.

"Yah but it's rude to walk away." Her parter responded.

"You're right." she said and stepped forward.

"I'm glad you guys are back together if you don't mind I have to go now." Kari said.

"Thanks for finding my partner." Henry said.

"You're welcome." Kari said shyly then remembered something Terriormon told her.

"He also mentioned about your digimons having problems digivolving." Kari said shyly.

"Yah do you know about it?" Takato asked.

"Well ummm." Kari said not sure how to explain her adventures against the digimon emperor.

"Kari" Gatomon said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She asked.

"Where we need to be is just ahead of us." The cat replied. Kari looked at her digivice.

"Right sorry we gotta go now good luck trying to digivolve." Kari said running away from them.

"No don't" Henry called after her.

"Why not? Rika asked.

"That's where Orgremon is." He replied.

"That's right and her digimon won't be able to digivolve." Takato stated. Everyone started running in the direction that Kari had left. When they got there they saw her lying on the ground and her digivice away from her. Henry ran up to her and begain shaking her. Kari woke up to see one of the tamers looking at her. "Are you ok?" Henry asked.

"I don't get it. Orgremon was one of our greatest allies when I was younger." Kari said softly remembering the times Orgemon fought along side with the digidestines.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Hey snap out of it." Rika said trying to get Kari's attention.

"Where's her partner?" Rennamon asked.

"Over there." Takato answered watching a white cat taking on the digimon. Henry helped Kari up and put one of her arm over his shoulder to keep her balanced.

"What happened to her?" Jerri asked.

"I don't know." Takato replied.

"Are you ok?" Ryo asked. Kari nodded grabbing her d- terminal. She took her arm away from Henry and fell to her knees.

"You ok?" Henry asked.

"Yah I'm just a little weak that's all." Kari said looking at her d- terminal. she looked at the map grid. She noticed a black square in the area she was in. "Gatomon I found what we're looking for let's go" Kari said getting up.

"Coming" Gatomon replied jumping off the green digimon.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We have a control spire in the area." her partner answered.

"I thought we knocked all of them down with Ken" She said.

"Me too someone is rebuilding them and we need to stop it." Kari stated.

"Anyone have a flying digimon?" She asked.

"Monodromon when he digivolves." Ryo spoke up.

"Cool can you come with me" She asked.

"Sure" Ryo answered.

"I'm going too" Henry said.

"OK" Kari said in shock.

"Don't worry it's in walking distance." Kari said.

"Wait if they go what do we do?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry we hold off the scary monster." Kenta said elbowing her.

"Whoo hoo I'm team leader." Kazu cheered.

"Hey I'm still leader." Takato stated.

"Idiots" Rika muttered to herself.

"I'll watch after Suzie and make sure they don't cause trouble." Jerri said pointing to the three boys arguing.

"Thanks we'll be back shortly." Kari said.

"Ok just hurry" Rika said.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon." Ryo said.

"Come on this way" Kari said leading the boys into the woods.

"What is that?" Henry asked seeing a huge black tower in front of them.

"The thing we need to destroy." Kari answered. As they got closer a huge lion was standing in front of the tower.

"Leomon." Kari gasped stopping in front of them.

"Don't come any closer." He warned them.

"Why not?" Ryo asked. Leomon did not answered.

"We need to take him down but our digimons can't digivolve." Henry said.

"Gatomon." kari called out pulling out her digivice.

"Ready?" She asked. The cat nodded.

"Digi..." Kari shouted before Leomon pushed her aside knocking the digivice out of her hand.

"Kari!" Henry yelled out watching her fall to the ground.

"Leave her alone." Ryo shouted throwing sticks at the lion. Once again Henry helped Kari to her feet.

"Ryo my digivice." Kari shouted to him. Ryo ran over and grabbed it before Leomon got to it.

"Kari catch" He said throwing it to her.

"Digiarmorenergize." Kari said catching her digivice.

"Gatomon armourdigivolve to... Nefertimon."

"She amour digivolved?" Henry asked.

"Yah it was created to bypass of digivolution wich the digimons couldn't with a control spire in the area." Kari explained.

"That makes sense of why our digimons couldn't digivolve." Henry answered.

"Yah try telling that to Takato" Ryo said. Kari looked at Henry who just shrugged.

"Nefertimon knock it down" Kari ordered.

"Rosetta Stones"

"That's it?" Henry asked watching the tower fall to the ground.

"Pretty much" Kari answered.

"Ok" Henry said.

"So can I digivolve?" Terriormon asked his partner. Henry looked over at Kari who nodded yes. "Ryo why don't you give it a try." Henry suggested. "Right" Ryo said taking out his digivice.

'Digimodify... Digivolution activate"

Monodromon digivolves to... Cyberdramon"

"Alright it worked." Ryo cheered.

"Great now let's get back to the others." Kari said.

"Henry who are we riding with?" Terriormon asked.

"Hmm I don't know he said.

"I personally thing go with the girl get to know her and plus the horse looks fun." Terriormon encouraged.

"Fine whatever." Henry sighed.

"Kari wait can we ride with you, Terriormon wants to do it." Henry said.

"Sure, hop on." She answered.

"Come on the others should be where we left them," Ryo said taking the lead.

~Tamers~

"He's not settling down." Takato shouted.

"Where are they?" Rika asked.

"Awww Rika misses her Ryo." Kenta teased.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him.

"Leave Rika alone." Jeri said.

"Ooh looks like someone's old enough to stand up for other people" Kazu cooed.

"Knock it off both of you." Takato ordered.

"Oh come on we're joking." Kenta whined.

"Rosetta stone." THe kids looked up and saw two flying digimons coming their way.

"AHHHH THEY'RE GOING TO GET US." Kazu screamed and started running.

"Relax Kazu it's only us." Henry said laughing.

"Yah you remember Cyberdramon right?" Ryo asked.

"Oh yah." Kazu said.

"The problem's fixed your digimons should be able to digivolve now." Kari informed them.

"How?" Rika asked. Before Kari could answer she noticed a black circle lying in the grass and went over to pick it up.

"No" She said softly realizing it was a dark ring.

"Kari the dark ring came off when I attacked." Nefertimon said.

"Ok so then why is Leomon still acting crazy?" Kari asked.

"Maybe there's something else in him." Her partner suggested.

"Like what a black gear" Kari asked.

"Yep" Nefertimon answered when they saw Leomon urn around.

"Don't just there get it out of him." Kari ordered.

"Rosetta stone" nothing happened.

"Great what now?" Kari asked.

"Terriormon ready to digivolve?" Henry asked his partner

"Digi- modify, Digivolution activate."

"Terriormon digivolves to Gargomon"

"How?" Rika asked again.

"There was a tower created to prevent digivolution all I did was nock it down and it killed the power." Kari answered.

"How is that possible?" Takato asked.

"It could be you would have to be smart and know computers." Ryo answered.

"After this battle would it be possible to go back there I want to look at t again." Henry said.

"Yah sure." Kari replied. While the kids were talking Nefertimon and Gargomon were in battle against Leomon and still could not get the black ring out of him. "Kari it's no use." Nerfertimon said exhaustingly.

"Now what?" Kari asked.

"I don't know." Her partner answered. Kari closed her eyes and slowly started to think.

"Kari you're digivice." Henry stated watching it glow in her hand. Kari opened her eyes and looked at it.

"I think I know what to do." She said to herself.

"Hey Leomon over here." She shouted. The lion looked over at the kids.

"Are you crazy he's coming right towards us." Kenta said. Kari held out her digivice and let the light target the digimon. She held it up until she noticed the black gear fall off and disappear. Leomon looked over at the kids.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked.

"Yes I'm fine Thank you." He answered.

"What happened?" Rika asked. As the kids were walking through the woods Leomon was telling them what was happening. He told them of all the villians the digidestines faced in the past were back and tried to control the digital world again.

"Looks like we came here just in time." Kari said as they reached the control spire.

"Whoever created it was a genius." Jeri said.

"At least there are no more around." Kari said looking on her map.

"That's good." Henry said.

"Ken would probably want to know about this." Kari said holding up the dark ring.

"What were they for?" Takato asked.

"This used to control the digimons and turn them evil along with the black gear that was in Leomon's back." Kari answered.

"That's dumb who ever did it was an idiot." Rika said.

"Or just didn't like how his life was going and it lead him down a dark path." Ryo said quickly. Kari looked over at him and nodded in agreement.

"I better email Ken and see what he's up to." Kari said pulling out her d- terminal.

Ken

I'm fine. We ran into the tamers and are now with them what about you?

Kari

Ken and the other kids had finished up their mini battle by the time Kari had email her.

"I better go and see if she's alright." Ken said.

"We'll come with you" Takuya spoke up.

"Really?" Ken asked.

"Sure" Kouji said. Zoe walked over to Ken.

"I'll go anywhere with you" She said dreamily not realizing that the other boys were staring at her.

"This is so cool I can't wait to tell my friends that we got to spend time with Ken" JP shouted wildly. Again the boys looked at him.

"I can't say I feel bad for you." Kouji said.

"It's ok I get it a lot. Not from my friends but kids at soccer games." Ken answered.

"We should see if Kari figured things out" Wormon suggested from Ken's sholder.

"Good idea let's go." Ken said and started running off with the other kids following him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Last time: (Yolei) After Kari, Ken and the twins went through the ground the rest of us ended up splitting up and going our own ways. Each group ended up in their own little battle. The four kids returned just in time to help the tamers and the legendary warriors. Kari wen with the tamers and found a control spire. Ken went with the twins and helped out the legendary warriors in their battle. Now we all need to find a way to regroup and come up with a plan.

Summary: Kari, Ken, tamers and the legendary warriors regroup and head to Gennei's where the other digidestines are. Are they happy with the other kids tagging along.

~Digidestines~

The digidestines had finished up their own little battle against Devimon and were now walking in the woods figuring out what to do next.

"Ok let's go find Kari and Ken" Tai said.

"No we can't they said not to." Cody said stopping him.

"Cody's right Tai we have no way of getting to them." Sora said.

"So then what do we do?" He asked.

"Why don't we go to Gennei's and see what to do from there. We can email them and tell them to meet us there and that way we can we join together as a group." Joe suggested.

"Good idea Kari should know how to get there." Izzy said.

"And if she doesn't?" Matt asked.

"I'll just send her a map." Izzy answered. The group started walking towards Gennei's. Within an hour they reached the special underwater house.

"Gennei hello are home?" Tai called out.

"I'm here what is it?" He asked.

"Mind if we stay here for a bit we're waiting for Ken and Kari to return." Matt asked.

"Oh yes sure where are they?" Gennei asked leading the kids inside.

"Well they were sucked into the ground with two other boys and landed in the dark ocean.

"We don't even know if they're back yet or not." TK explained. The older kids and TK followed Gennei slowly while Davis, Yolei and Cody were amazed at the place.

"This is amazing" Yolei breathed.

"Why don't you kids go wash up and meet n the dining area. I'll email Kari and let her know where you guys are." Gennai said leading the kids into the house. "Thanks." The kids said together before heading off to the bathrooms. Genei went to his computer and quickly made an email and sent it to Kari.

Kari

Hope you're ok the others are at my place come over when you and Ken return.

Gennei

Kari was still with the tamers talking to them when she received the email.

"I have to go now" She said sadly.

"Why?" Jeri asked.

"I have to find Ken and meet my friends" Kari answered.

"So you're gonna leave us here alone?" Rika asked.

"You guys can come if you want but I'm not sure if the others will like it." Kari answered nervously.

"We'll take our chances" Rika answered.

"Actually I'm ok not going" Kenta said nervously.

"YOU'RE GOING" Rika yelled at them.

"Ok we're coming" Kenta said quickly.

"I better email Ken and see where he is?" Kari said stopping the group in their track.

Ken,

We're done the others are at Gennei's let me know where you are so we can meet up and go to the others

Kari

Ken read the email silently

"Gennei has a place of his own?" He asked quietly. "What was that?" Kouji asked.

"Nothing I have to go meet with Kari" He answered quickly.

"Great we'll come with you." Kouichi said.

"Ok let's go I'll email her along the way." Ken said and the group started walking.

Kari,

let's meet in the woods put you're signal on so I can find you

Ken

"Looks like Ken's done as well." Kari said stopping the group to read the email.

"Where are we meeting him?" Jeri asked.

"In the woods I'll put my signal on" Kari said letting the red dot flash on her digivice.

"I'm bored let's go play" Calumon said.

"Not right now we're busy" Jeri told him. Calumon sat in her arms for a few minutes then jumped out of her arms with excitement.

"Tag you're it" Calumon said tagging Guilmon and started running off into the woods.

"Calumon come back here" Rika ordered.

"Guilmon get back here" Takato ordered running off after his partner.

"Takato come back" Henry called after him.

"We better follow" Kari spoke up to the others. The others nodded in agreement and followed after them.

~Ken and the frontier kids~

"I got a signal on Kari" Ken said looking at his digivice.

"Yah and it's moving pretty fast." Kouji pointed out.

"It's also coming in our direction." Kouichi said.

"Let's go" Takuya ordered. The group started running in the direction of the dot.

~Kari and the Tamers~

"Looks like Ken's moving too" Kari said seeing his signal moving along the screen.

The two groups continued running towards each other until...

CRASH

A pile of kids and digimons were now on the ground of the forest. A few groans were heard here and there among the group Ken who was on top of the stack, was the first one to get up and slowly started helping the others. After five minutes of everyone getting up to their feet and tripping over each other the group was finally settled.

"So Kari you said the others were at Gennei right?" Ken asked for clarification.

"Yep" Kari answered.

"Do you know how to get there?" He asked.

"Yah I've been there before if not I'll email Izzy for a map." Kari answered.

"Great then let's go" Ken said.

"Ken what about them?" Kari asked pointing to the tamers and other digidestines.

"Well I don't, know should we bring them?" he asked.

"Tai and the others would get mad if we do" Kari said.

"Well we can't let them wonder around i the digital world." He said.

"Well then I guess we should let them tag alone" She sighed.

"Sounds like the best thing we can do for now" He said.

"And if the others get mad?" She asked.

"We'll defend them we've seen what the digidestines can do and you know what the tamers abilities are" Ken said.

"So I guess they're coming with us?" Kari asked. Ken nodded in agreement.

"Ok you guys are coming with us" He announced.

"We're are we going?" Henry asked.

"To meet with our group." Kari answered.

"Where are they?" Takuya asked.

"At a friends house." Ken answered. Kari took out her d- terminal and looked at the map.

"Well I can say it's not walking distance." Kari said looking at the map.

"But it is flying distance" Ken said.

"How many of you guys have digimon that can fly in their champion form?" Kari asked.

"Well we have Stingmon and Nerfiirtimon from our group" Ken said.

"Tamers?" Kari asked.

"Gardromon and Cyberdtamon" Takato answered.

"Rennamon has her own way of getting there so don't worry about her" Rika added.

"What about your group?" Ken asked Takuya.

"JP and Zoe" He answered.

"That's six flying digimon" Kari noted.

"They might not be able to carry everyone" Ken pointed.

"Anyone have a digimon that digivolves into something huge and can still fly?" Ken asked.

"Kouji" Takuya's group answered at once.

"Well think you can carry all of us?" Ken asked.

"Yep" Kouji answered.

"I'll go with Nefertimon so I can lead the way" Kari spoke up.

"I'll take Stingmon as well anyone can fly with us if they want" Ken said.

"I'll go with Kari" Rika spoke up.

"I'll fly with Ken" Tommy announced.

"We can take Gardrumon" Kenta said pointing to him and Kazu.

"Ok settled" Ken answered.

"Right digimons that need to digivolve should do it now." Kari said. All the digimons did as told. Kari climbed on Nefertimon with Rika behind her. Calumon jumped in front of Kari. Ken took Tommy, Naemon and Bokomon. And Kouji took he rest of the group.

"After taking off Kari quickly sent an email to Izzy.

Izzy,

We're on our way bringin the others as well

Kari.

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Kari and Ken are coming and they're bringing those other kids along as well." Tai complained.

"So?" Matt sighed.

"So how do we know if we can trust them or not?" Tai asked.

"They're digidestines like isn't that enough proof?" Joe stated.

"Yah how do they know? Maybe they're really evil digimon in disguised trying to get rid of us" Tai went on.

"Tai" Izzy interrupted.

"I don't trust them with Kari or Ken they could have hurt them by now and it would be all my fault." Tai explained.

"Tai ok first of all they have digivices and second of all Kari's grown up she can handle herself. And third STOP WORRYING YOU'RE GIVING US A HEADACHE" Izzy said.

"Ok ok I'll stop" Tai sighed. "Izzy email Kari and let her knw we're waiting" Joe ordered. Izzy nodded and created the email.

Kari

We're waiting you and Ken be safe

Izzy

"They're waiting for us" Kari told Ken.

"Great when do we land?" Ken asked. The group flew was coming up across a beach.

"Now" Kari answered as nefertimon landed on the beach . The others followed.

"Great we're at a beach" Kouji said.

"Is there a reason why?" Henry asked. Kari didn't answer. She was too bury email Gennei, letting him know they were here.

"Kari yoo hoo" Wormon called out trying to get her attention. She was to busy staring at the water.

"Kari?" Ken asked.

"Just wait" She answered. Ken didn't say anything and just stood next to her. After a few minutes of sitting around, the water started to open up revealing staircases and creating a wall.

"Whoah" Takuya said. Kari started down the staircase with the others following behind her.

"So how do you know about this place?" Ken asked walking next to her.

"You met Gennei right?" She asked him.

"Yah he helped us with the world tour." He replied.

"Well he has a house under water and that's where the others are." She replied.

"Who is this gennei?" Henry asked walking on the other side of Kari.

"He's not digimon but he's not human as well. He helps the digidestines and I on several missions in the past." Kari explained.

"Cool" Henry answered. When the group reached the bottom of the stairs they saw a huge house in front of them.

"Gennei lives in there?" Ken asked. Kari slowly nodded.

"That's one big house for some one who lives alone." Rika said.

"It's beautiful" Zoe commented.

"Gennei we're here" Kari called out.

"Gennei came out of the house to greet them.

"Still young like before." Ken commented.

"Thank you Ken welcome everyone else is inside." Gennei said leading the others in. He lead them to a large room with a huge table in the center. The others kids were sitting around talking to each other. Sora looked up and was the first to notice the rest of the group in the doorway.

"Kari, Ken you guys made it back" She said making everyone else in the room look up.

"And you brought the other groups." Tai said nervously.

"Yah we didn't want them hanging around out there." Kari answered. Tai frowned.

"Are you mad?" Kari asked.

"YOU BROUGHT THEM KARI" Tai yelled.

"What's wrong with that?" Ken asked.

"How do you know we can trust them. We hardly know them you shouldn't have brought them here." Tai said angrily.

"Tai they're digidestines like us. They have digivices and one groups has digimon partners." Ken said.

"Fine they can stay but the others have to leave." Tai said pointing to Takuya and his friends.

"No" Kari answered as the group was ready to leave.

"What?" Tai asked.

"They're not leaving. Even though they don't have digimon partners, they're still able to help us fight." Kari continued.

"How? They don't have digimons." Mimi asked.

"They don't need digimons they have their own way of joining in the fights, Ken and I saw it. They're pretty powerful." Kari finished.

"She's telling the truth Tai. I saw it a few times myself. It's amazing when you find out." Ken said.

"Fine they can all stay but that doesn't mean we let out guards down on them" Tai said. Kari smiled a thank you at her brother. The kids separated and scattered around the house. Kazu, Kenta, Jerry and Rika stayed in the room playing the digimon card game, Henry and his sister went outside and hung out in one of the gardens, Takato was with Takuya, and Davis playing a little soccer, Ryo and Ken hung out together catching up on the past, Zoe was asking Yolei all sorts of questions of hanging out with Ken, JP, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy were learning some basket ball tricks from TK, Cody and Izzy hung out together on the computer, Joe was sitting in the corner of the room reading and catching up on school work, Mimi and Sora were talking about boys, Matt and Tai were walking around checikng up on everyone and Kari was roaming around the building alone. She walked passed a doorway and noticed Henry leaning against it watching his sister playing in the gardens. She also noticed Terriormon and Lopmon playing beside her. Seeing them together reminded her of meeting Willis in New York when she and TK were visiting TK. Kari hasn't been emailing him that much. The last email she got from him was that he was back in New York and his two digimons were fine. Henry turned around to see her watching.

"Sorry I was distacted for a bit." Kari said quickly and was about to run away when Henry grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"You can stay here if you want" He said.

"Oh" Kari replied and sat on the steps of the doorway. Henry walked over and sat down next to her. The two remained silent for a few minutes watching Suzie playing with the digimons.

"Thanks for sticking up for us back there." Henry said finally breaking the silence.

"No problem. I've seen what your group can do and what the others can. I do think that you'll be able to help us." Kari answered.

"Your brother doesn't seem to think so." Henry said.

"Don't worry about him he just trust anyone outside of our group. Give it time. And beside if any of them try to get rid of you just know that Ken and I have your backs." Kari stated.

"Thanks what you did was awesome as well. But you haven't seen everything there more my didimon can do." Kari said.

"And there's more that our digimons can do as well." Henry said. The continue to talk and get to know each other.

"Kari" a voice called from behind. They turned a round to see Ken standing behind them.

"What's up?" Kari asked.

"We need to see Gennei before the meteting" Ken said panting. He had just ran around looking for her.

"Help me find the twins." He said.

"Sure. I gotta go. Nice talking to you." Kari told Henry getting up.

"Sure I'll save you a seat at the meeting and maybe hang out some more afterwards." Henry suggested.

"OK. Gatomon let's go" Kari said. Gatomon jumped away from the other two digimons and went right over to her partner.

"Ken you go inside and search for the twins I'll search the outside" She suggested.

"I can help" Henry said suddenly standing up. Kari looked over at Ken to see what he thinks.

"Sure why not but he goes with you" Ken answered.

"Suzie will you be fine alone I have to go do something?" Henry asked.

"Don't worry. I'll have Terriiermon and lopmon to look after me." Suzie answered.

"Terriormon hear that look after her" Henry told his partner. His parner looked over at him and nodded.

"I'll stay and help" Gatomon suggested who was now in Kari's arm.

"Ok" Kari said letting go of her partner.

"Wormon do you want to stay?" Ken asked his partner who was on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind." He answered.

"Not at all" Ken replied putting his partner on the ground. The two digimons ran over to join in with the others. The kids watched their digimons playing and smiled. Beep. Beep. Kari's d- terminal went off.

"An alert from Gennei" She said.

"Yah it says Ryo and Henry should come along as well." Ken said.

"Well Henry's already with us.

"I'll go find Ryo." Ken said.

"He's probably in the room where we were earlier playing cards with Kenta and Kazu" Henry said.

"Thanks. I'll check there first then go search for the twins" Ken said then walked back in.

"Come on let's go this way" Kari told Henry going in the opposite direction.

~Ken~

Ken was walking down the hallway until he reached the room that the kids were in earlier. He opened the siding door and saw Ryo with Kazu and Kenta sitting at a low table holding cards in their hands.

"Hey Ken" Kenta said looking up from his hand of cards. Kazu and Ryo turned around to see him standing in the doorway.

"Ken come join us" Kazu offered.

"No thanks I just came here for Ryo Gennei needs to talk to us." Ken said.

"Ok" Ryo answered throwing his cards back into the pile then getting up from the table. As the two boys left Kenta and Kazu were fighting each other for the cards.

~Kari and Henry~

"So what's the deal with your brother? It seems like he doesn't want any of us to be friends with your group." Henry asked.

"Tai is the leader of our group so he protects us whenever he can especially me. The older kids help us younger group when times get hard from their experience three years ago. TK and I were eight and my brother hand his friends were around our age when they first when to the digital world. I was sick when they went to summer camp and missed all the craziness but later joined the group and met my partner Gatomon." Kari explained.

"That's a bit crazy" Henry commented. Kari nodded in agreement.

"So you left the original group and joined a new group?" He asked.

"No we're still a team. The older kids don't come as often as they used to . TK and I joined a new group of kids. THe older kids come whenever they can to help or when we really need them." Kari answered.

"No wonder why your group is huge." Henry replied. The two ended up near an area of the field with hoops on each end. They noticed a group of kids playing and Kouichi in the bunch.

"Kouichi" Kari called out. Everyone stopped and turned towards her. Kouichi dropped the ball and ran over to her.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Gennei needs us before the meeting" She told him.

"Ok let's go" He said and the three ran off togther.

"That was weird." TK told JP who were watching the scene from a distance. JP nodded in agreement and the turn returned to their game.

~Ken and Ryo~

"So where do you think Kouji would be?" Ken asked Ryo.

"I don't know right there?" He answered seeing Kouji sitting alone by the window in the hallway.

"Kouji" Ken called out to him.

"Oh hi" He said looking up at them.

"Is everything ok?' Ryo asked.

"Yah just need time to think" Kouji answered.

"About?" Ryo asked.

"It's not important" Kouji answered.

"Well come on Kair, Henry and your brother are waiting for. Gennai wants to talk with us before the meeting." Ken said.

"Alright let's go" Kouji said standing up. The three boys walked to the meeting room together. They opened the door and found Kari, Kouichi, and Henry waiting for them.

"Hey you guys" Kari said looking up.

"Hey where are your partner?" Kouji asked.

"They're with Suzie outside" Henry answered.

"So I'm the only digimon here?" Monodramon asked.

"Pretty much" Ryo answered.

"Your partners should be with ou guys." Gennai said walking into the room.

"I'll go get them, then bring Suzie to Rika and Jeri" Kari suggested.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"No problem I've been here before so I know my way around. I'll be back in a sec" Kari said and ran off. She went to the spot where she was with Henry earlier and found Suzie playing with the digimons. Kri stood there and took a deep breath before entering.

"Suzie" She called out to the little girl. She turned around and looked at Kari.

"Hey look your brother is busy so he asked me to bring you one of the other girls is that alright?" Kari asked.

"Ok" Suzie answered.

"Gaomon take wormon and Terriormon to the room we came in when we first got to the house." Kari ordered.

"Right come on" She said and lead the digimons inside. Kari walked with Suzie back inside. The two wondered around until she saw Jeri and Rika together. "Jeri, Rika" Kari called out running up to them.

"Kari what's up?" Jri asked.

"Can you guys watch Suzie? Henry asked me to watch her when he left but I need to do something as well." Kari explained.

"Ok" Jeri answered.

"Great thanks bye" Kari said and ran off in the other direction.

"Kari" Rika called after her.

"Come on Suzie let's play with some of the other girls" Jeri said.

"That girl is weird." Rika said.

"Who Kari? I like her she seems really nice." Jeri said.

"Yah she seems to treat everyone nicely it bothers me." Rika said.

"C'mon she stuck up for us remember when her brother tried to get rid of us and she helped our digimons to digievole again" Jeri said.

"You're right Jeri maybe I should just get to know her better." Rika sighed.

~With Gennai~

The boys were waiting for Kari while Gennai was wondering around the room.

"Maybe I've should have gone with her" Henry said.

"Don't worry about it Kari is a good person. She has a personality that makes her friends with everybody." Ken assured him. Soon the sliding door opened and in popped the digimons.

"Where's Kari?" Ken asked.

"She's with Suzied don't worry." Terriormon answered. A few minutes later the door opened agained. They saw Kari leaning against the door panting. Ken got up and helped Kari over to the table.

"I brought Suzie to Rika and Jeri but had to run before they started giving me too many questions." Kari said.

"God now we can talk" Gennai said.

"About what?" Kouji asked.

"Well first give me your digivices and anything else that you kids use. The kids stopped unsure if they should trust him or not. Kari was the first to talke out her digivice and d- terminal and give it to Gennei. Ken saw her doing this and gave in his.

"Don't worry you guys can trust him" Ken spoke up. Henry was the first of the four remaining boys to hand in his digivice. Genni still held his hand out at him. "He wants the cards as well Henry" Kari said.

"Cards?" Ken, and the twins asked. Henry handed his deck of cards to Gennai.

"It helps our digimons fight" Ryo quickly explained. Ryo handed in his things next. Kouji and Kouichi were the last to hand in theirs.

"I'll examine them and give them back to you guys later." Gennai said putting them in a box. The kids watched him lock the box.

"Ok now down to business" He said looking at Kari.

"Ken and I went to the dark ocean again." Kari stated.

"Kouji and Kouichi came along with us" Ken added.

"What did they want?" Gennai asked.

"We're not sure they attacked before they could tell us anything." Kari answered.

"It was weird they kept calling her their queen" Ken said.

"Really when did this start?" Gennai asked.

"The first time I went, I was way back when Ken was the digimon emperor and we just learned about the black rings and control spires." Kari answered.

"So that's when you went" Ken said.

"Didn't you go with her then?" Kouji asked.

"Nope I went a few years ago. That's where I met Ryo." Ken said.

"So that's what you meant when you said you'd hope Ken would remember you." Henry said. Ryo nodded a yes.

"OK we talk about this later but right now we have work to do." Gennai said butting in.

"There will be times when you six will separate from the others o go on your own mission." He stated.

"When?" Kouichi asked.

"You'll know when" Gennai answered.

"So we'll be splitting from the others time to time?" Kouji asked.

"So do we tell the others?" Kouichi asked.

"That's for you six to decide." Gennai said left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Decision

Last time: (Mimi): Kari, and the tamers met of with Ken and the legendary warriors. They tried to figure out to do next. They decided to come to Gennai's house which was where we were. Tai freaked out when everyone else arrived. Kari and Ken had to convince them that our new friends were alright. Late that day, Ken, Kari, Kouichi, Henry and Ryo were called for a meeting. I wonder what it's about?

Summary: Kari and Ken decide whether to tell the others about their mission or not. And the kids get into a fight at the meeting.

~Kari and Ken~

Kari and Ken sat at the table in the small room with their new friends still deciding whether to tell the others about their mission or not.

"So what do you guys think about this?" Kouji asked.

"I don't know this seems hard" Kouichi commented.

"I say we don't tell anyone." Ken answered. Everyone looked at him shock.

"Think about it. If we tell them we need to leave the others will try to stop us." Ken explained.

"They also don't know the enemy we're fighting." Kouji added.

"So don't we" Kouichi pointed out.

"Kari knows." Ken said.

"TK knows and he might try and stop me." Kari spoke up.

"See that's why I don't think I should tell the others." Ken said.

"Wait I can't be with you guys too often." Henry said quickly.

"Why not?" Kouji asked.

"Because I have Suzie to take care of she's too young for this. She didn't want to be here in the first place and beside my dad would be mad if I left her with a group of kids she doesn't know yet." Henry explained.

"But we need you" Kari stated.

"I know I'm sorry." Henry sighed.

"Wait maybe you can help." Ken said.

"How?" Ryo asked.

"Easy stay with the main group then email one of us what's happening our call" Ken explained.

"But we don't have your number." Henry said.

"We'll trade later" Kari replied.

"I think this could work." Ryo said.

"Right now let's go to the meeting." Ken said

."Wait that guy still has our digivices." Kouji stated.

"Don't worry I'll have gennai give it back to us after the meeting." Kari stated.

"Ok let's go". Ken said.

~The meeting~

"Ok kids time to start" Gennai said entering the room.

"We can't Kari and Ken aren't here yet." Davis stated.

"Or the twins" Zoe stated.

"Henry and Ryo are missing as well." Kenta pointed out. The group started talking loudly.

"Silence." Gennai ordered.

"They will be here soon. So let's get started." He said continuing.

"Ok" The kids said. About five minutes into the meeting, Kari opened the door letting herself and the others in.

"Sorry we're late Gennai did we miss anything?" She asked.

"No not much come in and join us." He replied. The six came into the room and sat in the back.

"So have any of you six found anything interesting while you were all split up earlier?" Gennai asked them.

"I actually found a control spire and Leomon and Orgremon both had black gears and black rings on them when I was with the tamers." Kari spoke up.

"That's right that was the reason why we couldn't digivolve." Rennamon said appearing out of nowhere.

"Interesting" Gennai said.

"So we're fighting digimons from the past what's the deal with that?" Yolei asked.

"The problem is who we're fighting are stronger than before." Koji spoke up.

"When we were fighting the other legendary warriors we didn't stand a chance until Ken came along and helped." Takuya added.

"Yah we were fighting two enemies that we've never fought before" Takato stated.

"If Kari didn't tell us about the control spires then we would have still been trying to get our digimons to digivolve." Henry stated.

"Or beaten to a pulp." Kenta spoke up.

"So the main idea is we have to work together." Ken said. Everyone said.

"He's right we'll be facing our old enemies and not to mention new one as well." TK spoke up.

"Kari, Kari" A voice suddenly said through Kari's ear.

"Do you guys hear that?" Kari asked turning to Ryo and Kouichi.

"No" Ryo answered.

"What was it?" Kouichi asked.

"A voice calling for me" She replied.

"Let me know if you hear it again" Kouichi said.

"Ok" Kari said.

"Kari Kari" The voice calles out again.

"What's happening?" Henry asked sitting next to Kari.

"Nothing we're just talking." Kouichi answered. Ken, Kouji and Ryo sat dow next to them in a small circle.

"This meeting doesn't seem to be going well." Ken stated.

"I know it's just leading into this huge argument." Kouji said.

"I don't feel good." Kari said softly.

"What?" Ken asked.

"The voice inside my head it's giving me a head ache." She said.

"Maybe you should go outside." Henry suggested. Kari nodded in agreement and tried to get up but fell back down.

"Kari" Henry shouted catching her. Everyone turned towards the back of the room.

"What happened?" Tai asked.

"I don't know she just fainted on me." Henry answered.

"Ken take Kari outside." Gennai ordered.

"OK" Ken said taking Kari and leading her out of the room. Gennai looked over at the twins. They got up and left the room as well.

"Is everything ok?" Kouji asked once they were outside.

"Yah I'm fine now." Kari said.

"It was those voices again wasn't it?" Kouichi asked. Kari nodded.

"Why don't you boys head back in I'll stay here with Kari" Gennai said appearing behind the kids.

"OK" Kouichi said walking back in. Kouji followed him.

"Ken" Gennai said turning to him.

"OK" Ken sighed and went back inside.

~Meeting~

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Tai yelled again.

"I don't know she just fainted in my arms." Henry answered. Tai was getting mad by this.

"Tai relax if he doesn't know he doesn't know." Matt said holding his best friend back.

"He should know I've seen him getting close to my sister," Tai answered.

"What?" TK asked.

"We were just talking getting to know each other." Henry answered.

"And you" Davis shouted at Ryo. Ryo looked up at him.

"Don't think you can walk in her and become friends with Ken." Davis threatened.

"Who's stealing me away from you Davis?" a voice asked coming up behind him.

"Ken hey just telling him who your best friend is." Davis said laughing nervously.

"Look Davis Ryo is a good friend of mind from when I was little." Ken said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"It's true" Ryo said.

"We met in the digital world where I met wormon." Ken said.

"Was this before or after your brother died?" Yolei asked.

"After it's also when I dark spore went into me." Ken answered.

"Wow" Davis answered.

"Ok so now where's Kari?" TK asked changing the subject.

"She's with Gennai outside." Ken answered.

"I'm going to go and find her." Tai said getting up.

"No it's probably best to leave her alone for now." Ken said.

"I just hope she's alright where ever she is right now." Izzy said.

~Outside~

"So what's in the box?" Kari asked Gennai.

"Oh those are the crest and tags." He said opening it show her.

"How? We gave them up a few years ago." Kari stated.

"True but I was able to retrieve them for the battles you guys will be in." Gennai said.

"Oh" Kari said looking at them.

"I'll explain when we give them out to the others." Gennai said closing the two went back into the room to find everyone arguing.

"DON'T LIE TO ME I KNOW KARI TOLD YOU SOMETHING!" TK yelled at Henry.

"What do you mean she just fainted on me nothing bad happened." Henry stated.

"LIAR" TK yelled.

"Don't accuse Henry of lying he's the most honest person I know." Takato said standing up. TK ignored the comment and jumped at Henry.

"TK GET OFF OF HIM." Ken yelled trying to pull his friend back. Ryo rushed over and pulled Henry back.

"Come on stop fighting you guy we need to work together." Ryo said holding his friend back.

"TK stop it's no use fighting him." Ken said trying to calm his friend down. Everyone kept arguing not knowing that the door opened.

"ENOUGH" gennai yelled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over. Tk drops Henry who got a bloody nose. Kari gasped in horror of the mess that happened. TK looked down at his hands and noticed it had blood on it.

"Kari wait it's not what it seems" He stated nervously.

"Ken help me" Kari said walking over to Henry. Ken walked over to him as well. The two helped him to his feet and left the room. Ryo got up and followed them.

"Should we follow?" KOuji asked. Kouichi nodded and the two left as well. The six were in a small room. Henry was sitting on a table and Ken had a tissue to his nose.

"I can't believe TK did this to you." Kari said.

"Actually I would believe it." Ken said. Kari look up at him.

"He punched me back when I was the digimon emperor." He said.

"I never seen TK do that." Kari said.

"He's trying to protect you. Knowing Tai he probably had TK do this since he wasn't able to help us a lot." Ken said.

"Tai still thinks I'm eight." She said.

"Well now's the time to prove to him you're not." Kouji said. Kari looked up and nodded. A knock came from the door. Tk's head poked in the doorway and everyone looked at him.

"I need to talk to Henry alone." He said slowly. Ryo and the twins left the room and went out in the hall. Kari just stood there frozen in her tracks.

"Come on Kari let's go" Ken said.

"Ok" Kari answered and followed him out the door.

~In the room~

TK and Henry watched Kari and Ken leave the room. They waited until they were alone.

"Look I'm sorry for punching you. I'm even more sorry that Kari had to see it." TK stated.

"It's ok I think the bleeding stopped." Henry said taking away the tissue.

"But she really didn't say anything. All she said she kept hearing voices in her mind then fainted." He continued.

"Weird." TK commented.

"It might be from the dark ocean." Henry stated.

"Dark ocean" TK repeated. Henry nodded.

"Ok now I think I understand but Tai won't." TK said.

"Right" Henry agreed.

"So here's the idea. Let me know if anything like this happens again." TK stated.

"Ok" Henry said.

"OH and another thing we need to get along so she doesn't see that again." TK said.

"Uh ok" Henry said. He got down from the table and the returned to the meeting.

"Good everyone's here now." Gennai said.

"OK first I need to give a few things back." he said.

"Kari, Ken" He said throwing their digivices and d- terminals at them. Kari caught hers and put it back in her pocket. Ken caught his as well.

"Told you we'd get our stuff back." Kari whispered to Kouji. He smiled back.

"Henry, Ryo" Gennai said and threw their things at them. Henry caught his things perfectly. Ryo nearly missed and almost got hit in the eye.

"And Kouichi and Kouji." Gennai said as the two boys caught their digivices.

"Thank you guys for letting me examined them." Gennai said next.

"Why we already know what ours can do?" Izzy commented.

"Yes but do you guys know what you're new friends are capable of doing?" Gennai asked.

"Well no but:" Izzy protested.

"Kari and I know what Kuji's group can do." Ken spoke up.

"I've seen what the tamers can do and they know what I can do" Kari said.

"The basics at least." Rika said.

"Right we've seen how the other digimons can digivolve to champion but there's more to getting at the mega or ultimate level." Henry stated.

"Right" Kari said in agreement. Tai rolled his eyes which Kari caught him doing it. She frowned and ignored him.

"Then let's show each other what we can do." Kouji suggested.

"Ok" Gennai said.

"Kari, you henry and Kouji should show what each of your teams can do." Ken suggested.

"So who's up first?" Henry asked.

"Kouji since you suggested it." Kari said.

"Ok but let's do this outside." Kouji said. Everyone nodded and walked outside.

"Ok execute" Koji said letting a fractal code appear around his hand.

"Spirit evolution" the strip collided with the top of his digivice. It soon started to spread around his body changing him into a digimon.

"Lobomon" Everyone gasped.

"He turned into a digimon." Matt said.

"Amazing" Sora gasped.

"Never seen a digimon like this before." Izzy said.

"It's not just any type of digimon" Tentomon spoke up.

"He's right." Agumon spoke up.

"He's a legendary warrior." Rennamon said as Agumon was going to tell them.

"Legendary warriors never heard of them." Tai said.

"Well now you have. This is Lobomon warrior of light." Biyomon said.

"Warrior of light. Is he like Kari? Can he sense the darkness as well?" Sora asked.

"That's what we figured." Kouji said turning back into a boy.

"We think yes since he easily saw the dark ocean when I went and Yolei and TK couldn't see it as easily when they went." Kari said.

"That's right." Yolei said. _When I was with Ken and Kari in the woods they kept saying they could see the waves and I couldn't. It was also the same day that Gatomon and Aquilomon DNA digivolved for the first time and Davis ran right through me. _She thought to herself.

"So only the powers of light and darkness can enter?" Joe asked. Kari looked at Ken.

"Anyone I guess they just won't see as fast as us." He answered. Everyone went quiet.

"Kouji anything else to show?" Kari asked breaking the silence.

"Umm there's beast spirit which is the same as what I just did. I can combine the two spirits. I would go higher but I don't think I have enough energy for that." Kouji said sitting on a rock.

"Ok who's next?" Takuya asked.

"I"ll go" Henry said.

"I don't think that's needed. Your digimons will digivolve the same way as ours." Tai said. The tamers looked over at Tai and frowned. Takato and Ryo held Rika back from trying to start a fight.

"Tai the tamers have their own way of having thei partners digivolve. I really think you should watch it." Kari spoke up.

"Fine whatever." Tai sighed.

"Ok Terriormon let's show them what other attacks you can use beside the ones you have." Henry said.

"Ok" Terriormon said from his partner's head. Henry pulled out his cards and shuffled them a bit. He spread them out in a fan shape face down.

"Pick a card." He told Davis.

"Umm ok" Davis said and took the middle card.

"TK pick another card." Henry said putting the first one aside.

"First I'll take the card Davis picked." Henry said holding it up.

"How does this get us anywhere?" Izzy whispered to Tai. Tai just elbowed his friend in the stomach.

"Just listen." He said. He already had an argument with his sister in front of the group and didn't need to cause anymore trouble.

"Digi modify." Henry said sliding the first card through his digivice.

"Speed activate." Terriormon's start feeling fast and ran around the digidestines in circles.

"Ok that's enough." Henry said.

"Now the card Davis picked." He said pulling out a second card.

"Digi modify... Agumon's pepper breath activate." Terrior stood where he was and let out a fireball and aimed it at a tree.

"Cool you guys use cards to control what you're digimon does." Zoe said.

"Can they digivolve?" Mimi asked.

"Of course" Henry answered.

"Ready terriormon?" Henry asked his partner. His partner nodded.

"Digimodify digivolution activate."

"Terriormon digivolve to... Gargomon.

"Cool" Izzy said.

"We also have matrix digivolution which is our way of our digimons digivolving to the next level and Biomerge which when we become one with our digimon and go to the mega level." Henry explained the rest as Gargomon dedigivolved.

"Cool Kari you're up." TK said.

"Ken You're going to need to show some things as well." Kari said.

"Ok first digivolving." Ken said. Wormon nodded and digivolved to his champion form.

"Gatomon who is already in chamion form and digivolve to the next level as long as I have the crest of light on me." Kari said.

"Since you guys don't have the crest show what our digimons are now able to do." Davis spoke up.

"Right first armour digivolution that was used to bypass the control spires that prevented digimons from digivolving." Kari said.

"Digiamrour energize."

"Gatomon armour digivolves too.. Nefertimon the angel of light."

"And that's what my digimon can do." Kari said.

"Anything else?" Zoe asked.

"Our digimons are able to DNA digivolve with one other digimon. Gtomon is with Aquilomon. Stingmon and and Exveemon when together form Pialdramon which can mega digivolve into Imperialdramon and can change mode when needed in battle." Kari stated.

"Ok before I send you kids off to do whatever, I have the rest of the crest and tags for the digidestines." Gennai said holding the box that kari had earlier. He walked around and handed it out to each of the kids including Ken who was a bit surprised. After that everyone had free time again.

"Wow I have my own tag." Ken said looking at it.

"Here it fits around your neck." Kari said putting it around his neck.

"Cool." Ken said looking at it again. The two were walking into the house. Henry quickly joined with Ryo and the twins.

"So your digimons have more power now." Henry stated.

"If we're on our own Gatomon and Wormon won't be able to DNA digivolve with their partner.

"Yah I'll be lowered with my abilities to." Kouji stated.

"Why's that?" Ryo asked.

"Because to go beyond my beast form I would need to take the other spirits and they'll need it more than me." Kouji stated.

"So now we have some free time what are we going to do now?" Henry asked.

"Let's grab a group of people and go up to the surface for a bit." Kari suggested.

"Good idea Ryo and I will go talk with the other tamers about it." Henry said and ran off.

"Kouji you and Kouichi go ask your group and Kari and I will talk with our group." Ken said.

"Right" Kari said and the four went off in pairs to talk with their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Last time: (Ken) Kari, the twins and I decided not to tell anyone what happened. Only Henry and Ryo would know that's from the outside group. During the meeting Kari got dizzy and passed out on Henry. TK and Tai got mad and started a fight while Kari went outside with Gennai. When she came back, she gave the original digidestines their crests and tag including me. After that we all split for some more relaxation.

Summary: A group of kids go up to the land, but will it be a relaxing trap or will something throw them into battle?

~Kari and Ken~

Ken and Kari went looking for the digidestines who they found hanging out in the sleeping area.

"He we're going up on land for a bit to hang out. Anyone want to come?" Kari asked.

"Are the other kids going?" TK asked.

"We're trying to round up as many kids as possible." Ken answered. Tai, Izzy and Joe wanted to research more on the digivices, and Mimi wanted to stay if any of the other girls did. Everyone else said yes and agreed to it.

"We'll email you and let you know who else is staying behind." Kari said. Ken lead the group out. They waited for the others to come at the front of the house.

~Henry and Ryo~

They found their friends in the dining room fooling around. They asked who wanted to go. Only Takto and Kenta wanted to go. Kazu wanted to help the older kids. Since Suzie didn't want to go Rika and Jeri offered to stay behind and watch over her. Henry, Ryo, Takato and Kenta left to meet with the others.

~Twins~

The twins talked with there group. Everyone said yes but Tommy who was having Kazu show him how to play the digimon card game. The twin left with everyone to meet with the others. Tommy went to find Kazu.

~All together.~

"I'm going to email a list to izzy of those who are staying behind from each of your groups." Kari said. She turned to the tamers.

"Rika, Jeri, Suzie and Kazu." henry stated. She then turned towards the other digidestine group.

"Only Tommy." Takuya said.

"Cool the rest of us are going now." Ken said.

"Right let's go." Kari said.

"So how do we get back?" Takato asked.

"Swim" Kenta answered.

"We can't we're locked in an air bubble otherwise this place would have been flooded by now." Henry stated.

"He's right" A voice said behind.

"So then how do we get up there?" JP asked Gennai who appeared from behind a large rock.

"Kari show them how." Gennai said. She lifted a rock that revealed the stairway and had the water pushed to the sides again.

"I have to admit that's pretty awesome." Kouji said.

"Totally" Takuya agreed.

"Come on let's go." Kari said leading the group up. After a five minute hike with a few complaints here and there the group had reached the land.

"It's nice." Kouichi said.

"Yah it's better than being in that bubble." Henry said.

"Let's just hang out around here for a bit and do whatever." Kari said. Everyone nodded in agreement. No one noticed glowing red eyes watching them deep in the woods.

"Can we attack now?" A voice asked from behind the trees.

"No" the second voice answered.

"Now?" The first voice asked.

"NO!" The second voice yelled and shook the trees a bit. Sora saw the trees move and looked up.

"Sora what's wrong?" kari asked.

"Nothing I thought I saw something in the trees." She said.

"It was probably your imagination." Kari stated.

"You're right." She said.

"You idiot you almost gave us away." the first voice said.

"Sorry" the second voice squealed.

"Well since they're still not aware of out presence attack" The first voice ordered. A group of bats flew out of the trees and started to target the kids. Cody heard a noise from behind and turn around to see a bunch of bats flying there way.

"Incoming." Henry shouted turning around. Everyone ducked except for Takato who wasn't paying attention.

"Takato get down." Sora yelled.

"Huh?" He said and turned around. Matt grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down to the ground with him.

"Is everyone ok?" Sora asked. Mumbles of kids saying they were ok came fro the group.

"They came from the trees." Matt stated. Terriormon got up and ran over towards the trees.

"Terrior Tornado." Terriormon went spinning into the trees. A few minutes later Terriormon came out of the trees fighting with a blue ball with bat wings and a skull on his forehead.

"Demidevimon" Kari said. 'Demi who?" Kenta asked.

"Demidevimon he worked for myotismon a few years ago then got absorbed by him for energy." Kari answered. Gatomon jumped forward and joined Terriormon in the fight.

"Veemon armour digivolve." Davis ordered.

"Say the word." Veemon said.

"Right. Digiarmour energize." Davis shouted.

"Veemon armourgigivolve to... Flamdramon."

"Burn him." Davis ordered.

"What are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"And are you here alone?" Kari added. Demidevimon tried to get up and speak.

"Help Help the digidestines are attacking." He screamed.

"Oh shut up you fur ball I'm coming" A female voice said.

"Ladydevimon." TK said watching the lady float down to the ground.

"I thought Silphimon destroyed you." Kari stated.

"Well I'm back." She answered.

"Kari?" Gatomon questioned.

"Digiarmourenergize." Kari shouted.

"Gatomon armour digivvolve to... Nefertimon."

"Rosetta stones."

"Hey leave some action for the rest of us." TK stated.

"Right everyone digivolve." Matt ordered.

"Gabumon digivolve to... Garurmon"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon."

"Digiarmour energize." Cody, TK and Yolei shouted together.

"Halkmom armour digivolve to... Halsemon"

"Armadillomon armour digivolve to... Digmon"

"Patamon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon."

"Everyone attack." Sora ordered.

"Howling Blaster."

"Meteor wings"

"Tempase wings."

"Gold Rush"

"Star shower"

"Nothing happened." Takato stated.

"Maybe you guys should try." Matt said to the tamers.

"Right" The tamers agreed.

"Digimodify digivolution activate." Henry and Takato shouted.

"Terriormon digivolve to... Gargomon"

"Guilmon digivolve to... Growlmon"

"Pyro blaster"

"Gargo laser"

"Desolation claw"

"Kahuna waves"

"Not even that worked." TK said.

"Kouji" Ken called out.

"Right let's go." Kouji said.

"Execute, spirit evolution"

"Agunimon"

"Lobomon"

"Kazemon"

"Beatlemon"

"Lowemon"

"Pyro tornado"

"Lobo Kendo"

"Thunder fist"

"Hurricane wave"

"Shadow meteor"

"Nothing again." Matt commented.

"I think they got stronger." Sora said.

"Demidevimon tiny little fellow only a champion." Henry said dreading off his digivice.

"So then who's the other?" Kenta asked.

"Ladydevimon an Ultimate and evil." Takato ead off of his.

"Let's put those crests to use you guys." Matt suggested.

"Yah we might want to bump it up a level as well." Ryo told the tamers.

"You guys use the power of the crests and digivolve." TK ordered.

"I think we should move up to our beast forms." Lowemon suggested. Kari listened in and nodded.

"Everyone move up a level." She ordered.

"Garurumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon"

"Birdramon digivolve to... Garudamon"

"Patamon go back to rooking, then digivolve to chamion then Ultimate." TK suggested.

"Gatomon you should do the dame thing." Kari added.

"Patamon digivolve to.. Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to... Angemwomon."

"Flamdramon go back to rookie and digivolve into champion." Davis ordered.

"Veemon digivolve to... Exveemon"

"Ken let's DNA Digivolve." Davis suggested. "let's do it." Ken agreed.

"ExVeemon"

"Stingmon"

"DNA digivolve to... Pieldramon"

"Wolf Claw"

"Wing Blade"

"Celestial arrow"

"Tamers you're up" TK called out to them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Digimodify matrix digivolution activate." Henry and Takato called out.

"Growlmon digivolve to... Wargrowlmon"

"Gargomon digivolve to... Rapidmon"

"Takuya" Davis called out not noticing that a boy with goggles was missing.

"Takuya?" He questioned.

"Davis Takuya turned into a digimon remember." Matt called out.

"Right I forgot." Davis said.

"Lobomon" Kari called out. Sora looked over at Kari confused. _How did she know his name?_ she asked herself. Lobomon turned around and looked at Kari.

"Everyone is moving up to the next level. You should to." She suggested.

"Right you guys let's go to our beast form." He said.

"Execute slide evelution"

"Burninggreymon"

"KendoGarurumon"

"Zephyrmon"

"MetelKabuterimon"

"KaiserLeomon"

"Alright now that we're stronger we should beat them no problem." Davis stated. The ground started shaking "

What's going on?" a loud voice asked.

"Nothing. The digidestines they attacked me. "Demdevimon said.

"That's a lie." Matt yelled. WereGaurumon grabbed him and pinned him to the grown.

"Master help me. Let me go." He begged.

"No." Angewomon said.

"Demidevimon looked up and saw her staring at him .

"Hey old buddy want to tell him to get his claws off of me." He said to her.

"Angewomon said nothing and just turned away.

"Enough get back home now." The voice commanded. Ladydevimon soon disappeared.

"Wait for me master." Demidevimon yelled trying to break free. He got loose and flew above the kids he tool out a little bomb and threw it right at Kari.

"Kari look out." TK yelled. Kari tried to run but the thing kept following it.

"It's gonna blow." Sora stated in a pannick.

"Everyone take cover." TK yelled. Everyone ran in the woods to hide. After the explosion everyone came out of their hiding place.

"We better get back. I'm sure Izzy would like to know about this." TK said.

"Hello kids what's happening." A voice said from the beach.

"Whaemon." Kari said recognizing the voice.

"Whaemon?" Takuya asked Kouji. Kouji just shrugged. Everyone followed Kari to the beach.

"Who's he?" Ryo asked.

"Whaemon." JP answered.

"What are you doing here?" Patamon asked.

"Just swimming around thought I would pop up and say hi." Whaeon answered.

"It's nice to see you too." Davis said.

"I'm sorry but we're kind of in a hurry here." Takuya said.

"Takuya's right we need to go and talk with the others now." Takato said.

"Well then I better go see you guys soon." Whaemon said and left.

"Bye." Everyone said.

"Well so much for a nice peaceful relaxing tie." Yolei said.

"Well Yolei when you're a digidestine it's hard to fine time for relaxing." Sora said.

"Come on you guys let's go." TK said opening the entrance way back to Gennai's house.

"That was a bit crazy." Zoey commented on their walk back down. She was with JP, Yolei, TK, Cody,Matt and Sora.

"I know I could use a nap." Jp said.

"You always need a nap." Takuya said listening in. He was with Takato and Davis walking behind the other group. Kari, Ken, the twins, Ryo and Henry were last and walking a bit slower than the others.

"That was weird." Ken said.

"I know" Kari said in agreement.

"Whenever there was a digimon near by our digivices would go off." Henry stated.

"But they didn't this time." Ryo said.

"So whoever brought them to attack us knew what we could do." Kouichi said.

"And mixed things us so we wouldn't know." Kouji said.

"So who was that voice?" Terriormon asked. The group stopped walking and looked at him.

"Well.." Terriormon asked.

"Demidevimon worked for Myotismon a few years ago." Gatomon said.

"And Ladydevimon fought us a few years ago around the time we were facing the dark masters." Kari said.

"And we faced her around the time the city was attacked right after we came back from our world tour." Ken stated.

"Owikawa caused that who was controlled by Malomyotismon" Wormon stated.

"But that wasn't his voice" Gatomon said.

"No one that we remember." Ryo said.

"Same here" Kouji said.

"Hey you guys what's with the long faces." A voice said from above. Everyone looked up to see Calumon floating above them.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Everyone is waiting for you guys at the bottom." He answered.

"Let's go." Kari said leading the group quickly down the stairs.

"There you guys are." TK said seeing the others come.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" Yolei asked.

"Yah we just got caught up in our conversation don't worry." Kari said.

"Gennai wants to meet with everyone again." Matt said.

"Let's go." Ken said. Inside everyone gathered for a brief meeting.

"You kids will stay here for the night. Girls will stay in this room, Boys will split up for the other rooms. Tomorrow you will all return home until further notice." Gennai told everyone.

"But how we're all live in three different towns that aren't near each other." Tai said.

"We're all actually staying in Odiaba for the soccer game." JP pointed out.

"We'll just keep our rooms and pay extra while this is happening." Zoe added.

"And we can meet up whenever needed." Kari finished. The others nodded in agreement.

"That's actually a great idea." TK said.

"So tomorrow we return to the human world right?" Henry asked again.

"Yes but right now you guys should be getting some rest." Gennai said. Everyone got up and went to their rooms for bed except for Kari, Ken and the twins. "Can we talk to you?" Kouji asked.

"Later tonight." Gennai answered.

"Where?" Ken asked.

"In the gardens I'll be waiting." He said.

"What time?" Kari asked.

"Late after everyone goes to bed. Ken you and the twins make sure you guys are together. Kari will get you when the girls fall asleep." Gennai said.

"What if the girls stay up all night.

"Make sure everyone that is in the room with you are asleep." Gennai said.

"Ok." Ken said. The four left the room and wen down the hall.

"Well this is my stop." Kari said.

"Night Kari see you in a bit." Ken said.

"Night boys." Kari said and went into the room. The boys continued down the hall into their room.

"Where were you?" Yolei asked.

"I was talking for Gennai a bit that's all." Kari answered.

"Good you came in time we're going to play truth or dare now." Mimi stated.

"For how long?" Kari asked.

"All night it'll be fun" Zoe said.

"Right." Kari said looking at Gatomon who looked back at her.

~Boys room~

The boys were split up into two different rooms. Ken and the twins joined Tai, Matt, TK, Kenta and Tommy in one room. Izzy, Joe, Davis, Cody, Takato, Henry, Ryo, Kazu, Takuya and JP in the second room of boys.

"Hey guys what's happening." Kouji asked.

"Not much just showing the others my digimon cards." Kenta said.

"They are quite interesting to think that you guys use cards to help your digimons." Matt stated.

"Kazu showed me how to play earlier today it was quite fun." Tommy said.

"Did you win?" Kouichi asked. Tommy shook his head no.

"But Kazu says I'm improving each time we played." He said.

"That's good maybe you could show us." Kouji said.

"It's getting late we should probably get some sleep." Kouji said.

"Actually that's a good idea." Matt said.

"Right considering some of us have been through a lot today." Ken said. Everyone found a spot on the floor and started getting ready. Ken quickly grabbed his d- terminal and email Kari.

_Kari, _

_Our room is heading off to bed what abou you girls?_

_Ken. _

_Kari got the email and quickly read it. "Who you emailing?" Zoe asked seeing kari alone. "My parents just checking in on me." She lied._

_Ken, _

_Not going to bed yet the girls plan to stay up all night and I'm a part of it._

_Kari_

"That's not good." Kouji said.

"Yah our room is going to bed so we can sneek out soon." Kouichi said.

"We'll just hae to help her out then. About an hour later everyone was asleep except for the three boys. Kouichi grabbed the flashlight as they snuck out.

"So how do we grab Kari?" Kouji asked.

"I have no clue we can't walk up to the girls and tell them we need her." Ken said.

"But she's playing truth or dare right?" Kouichi asked.

"Yah why?" Ken asked.

"I think I have a dare that could get Kari out in the hall with us." Kouichi said. The other two just looked at him.

"Just give me your thing." He said.

"I'm going to tell Yolei to give Kari a dare that gets her out of the game." Kouichi said.

"That wont work they'll know somethings up." Kouji stated.

"We'll just just have to try." Ken said.

~Girls room~

The truth and dare kept going on. Rika had just picked Jeri who said truth and was asked if she liked Takato or not. she said yes then blushed.

"Ok Jeri whose next?" Yolei asked.

"Um Kari truth or dare." Jeri asked.

"Dare." Kari replied.

"Ok well umm.." Jeri said thinking for a minute.

"I've got one." Yolei said reading the email.

What's the dare that gets Kari away from the girls and with the guys?

Author's note:

My computer died. So I've been updating the documents on fanfic. I'll either rewrite the chapters from scratch or hold off until my computer is fixed.


End file.
